I Hate That I Love This Idiot
by iwantedwardcullen
Summary: Bella wakes up next to a stranger.Who is this stranger?Why the famous Edward Cullen of course. Tears,laughs,and surprises that will leave you on the edge of your seat.Humor and drama promised.Cannon pairings coauthored with Emmett and Edward are so cute.A
1. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. This story is being written by me, iwantedwardcullen, and ILoveEdwardNotJacob. Co-written, so it will be on both of our profiles. This chapter is written by ILoveEdwardNotJacob. I hope that you like the story it is an all human story and it will stay that way. We will have all the characters in here so if you have any questions feel free to ask me or my lovely co-author ILoveEdwardNotJacob. Enjoy the new story from us. **

**Chapter one: Where am I?**

**BPOV**

I woke up with sunlight streaming through the windows. Why is there sun? I live in Forks, Washington the rainiest place on the Olympic Peninsula. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Something cold hit my face. I looked down. What the hell is on my finger? I'm not married or engaged. I looked closer it was a fucking wedding ring. SHIT, Charlie and Renee are going to kill me. I looked over beside me afraid of what I might see.

It was Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen the multi-millionaire, actor, and model. What the hell happened last night? I went to get out of bed and saw that I was completely naked. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself and got out of bed.

I looked around the room. I was in the Honeymoon Suite in a fancy hotel. How did I get here? How did I meet Edward Cullen and am I married to him? The room was tasteful and pretty for the most part. The room was white and red. There was a red bed in the center were Edward Cullen was currently sleeping. His bottom half was covered with the quilt that goes on top of the sheet that was currently wrapped around my body. The walls were white and had pictures of random people kissing. I stepped over our clothes that were strewn about the room. How did my bra get on the ceiling fan? I walked into the bathroom. There was a huge walk in shower and a huge bath tub that could fit four people in it. The bath tub had jets and was surrounded by scented soap.

I started the shower and went to find some clothes. I found the closet but there was nothing in there. I found my jeans and a random shirt on the floor. This would have to do until I could get some clothes. By the time that got back into the bathroom the shower was warm. There was shampoo in the shower so I used that. I used some of the soap and got out of the shower. I put the clothes on and realized that the shirt was too big. It must be Edward's. Well if we were married then I guess I could use it.

Jacob is going to be so pissed off. Jacob was my long term boyfriend. We've been going out for two years and I think he wanted to marry me. Well too late I guess. Just as I was combing my hair Edward started to move.

Oh God, he is getting up. I thought to myself. This going to go well . He looked me in the face. He seemed surprised to see me there.

"Umm, hello who are you?" he asked me politely.

"Umm, I'm Bella Swan, although, my last name is questionable. Do you know what happened?" I said to him holding up my hand that had the ring on it. He looked at the ring, he looked at me, he looked at the lack of clothes he had on. Then he just plopped down on the pillows and pinched the bridge of his nose. I think he was thinking. I didn't really know him.

**EDPOV**

I was having this really strange dream but when I woke up I couldn't remember it. I woke up and saw an angel looking at me. She was really pretty with her brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I saw that her hair was wet. She must have just gotten out of the shower. She looked sexy.

"Umm hello who are you?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to know why she was in my room.

"Umm, I'm Bella Swan, although, my last name is questionable. Do you know what happened?" she said quietly. Bella what a pretty name, it means beautiful. That was when I saw that she was holding up her hand. There was a ring on her ring finger. The ring was a wedding ring. I looked back at her again. I was trying to figure out what happened. I looked down to see what I was wearing praying and hoping that what I thought happened didn't happen. It happened I wasn't wearing anything at all. I fell back I was too shocked to say anything. My dream did happen.

What was my family going to say. I could see it now. Carlisle would question my judgment, Esme would feel bad and be understanding, Alice would be upset that she couldn't plan anything out, Jasper would just shake his head and wonder why I did this, Emmett would think it was the funniest thing the whole world, Rosalie would feel bad for 'the poor soul' who is now stuck with me, and Tanya. Tanya was my girlfriend. She was an okay woman but I didn't really feel anything for her. She was too clingy and slutty. She was pretty and stupid. I wanted to break up with her for a while but I've been too scared to. Emmett always made fun of me for that. She was going to freak out, at least now I don't have to break up with her now.

"Okay Bella," her name felt right to say, " This is what I think happened," I said to her. I was going over the dream I had and I don't think that it was a dream.

"We. . . "

**Okay I know that this is short but Lauren wanted to see five reviews or Lauren, ILoveEdwardNotJacob, and I are going to withhold the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I hope that you like it. Sorry for cutting it off but I wanted to do the next part. Tell me what you think.**


	2. This Was Stupid

**BPOV**

I was looking into his eyes waiting for some explanation for why I had a wedding ring on my finger. His face was blank expressionless until he said, "I really don't know what happened."

"Do you even know how we met?" I asked quietly. I was trying to remain calm.

"I think there are a thousand possibilities but right now I can only think of one," he said looking at me. He was really cute. He has bronze messy hair, green eyes, and a perfect face.

"That possibility is…?" I asked he was taking too long to tell me. It was like he was doing this on purpose.

"Geronimo's."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I was tired of him acting like it was all going to fall into place.

"The club where I had my celebration party, after I have got my movie role."

Oh my god I have no idea what the heck he is talking about.

**EPOV**

As I looked into Bella's eyes I searched my own thoughts for the answers to our "marriage". I thought long and hard until it finally came to me, Geronimo's. I remember three days before I had my party at the famous night club I got the movie role that was going to improve my career as an actor. Being a model people really don't take you seriously but this role would sure show them. My publicist told me she was having a party to celebrate my new part. How could I disagree to a huge party in my favor at a famous night club? She explained to me all the details and I was so excited.

Days later I was arriving in front of the club to see crowds and crowds of fans waiting for me. I stepped out of my car to meet the anxious gazes of fans and loud screaming. I walked past the screaming women into the club. Strobe lights, alcohol, and dancing women met my stare. I walked past the bar when I saw her, she was so beautiful. She had on a tight black dress, with high black heels and a seductive look in her eyes.

I was contemplating whether or not I should walk up to her or just brush her off. For the time being I walked by her, not before I caught another glance and when I did this she was looking at me smiling. I turned my head quickly, embarrassed that she knew I was practically staring at her. Trying to regain my dignity I quickly walked over to the VIP section where I met my brothers, my sisters, and of course some very lucky fans that won a contest.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled when I walked through the velvet rope.

"Thank you guys I really appreciate you all showing up, it really means a lot to me."

I sat down in between my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. As I was sitting down I happened to glance at the bar to see the same beautiful woman looking at me. She was looking me up and down and biting her bottom lip. I knew she wanted me but I didn't even know her.

"Hey bro," I said practically yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah"

"Look near the bar is that chick checking me out or am I just buzzed."

"Uuugh I think she is definitely checking you out, why don't you go talk to her."

"Yeah I think I am."

I got up walking past everyone and arriving at the bar, I looked the girl in the eye and said

"Umm I can't help but notice you looking at me from across the floor."

"Yeah I was looking at you so what," she said with a little slur in her voice indicating she was a little drunk.

"Your feisty," I said leaning in closer, then I whispered in her ear "I like that."

"Oh, you like feisty huh? How about you buy me another drink, and we can discuss how feisty I really am."

I gave her a smile and sat down beside her and bought her another shot of tequila. We talked for what felt like hours about anything that came up. I loved how outgoing she was. I offered to take her back into the VIP section to meet my brothers and sister, which she agreed to. I was nervous at first because it was a little awkward but then my brother came up with a great way to break the ice, a drinking game of course.

"Ok you guys I have an idea, how about we play a little game?" After the words came out of his mouth I knew that trouble was up ahead.

"What kind of game is that Emmett?" I looked over to see the question came from one of my sisters her name was Alice. She was the only civilized one out of the bunch she was my support system she gave me advice to anything I need.

"The name of the game is BS," He said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, I'm in how do you play," Bella said staring at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, I will pour a shot of tequila and give it to a person at random. Then that person will be asked a question any type of question. Your answer can be a lie or the truth and we have to guess which one if we think it's a lie then we say BS. If we think it's the truth then we say truth. If we figure out it's a lie the person who lied and the people who thought it was true have to take a shot. Does everyone understand the aim of the game?"

In unison we all said yes and began to play the game.

"Ok Edward it's your turn, here's your glass," Emmett said with a smirk taking a quick glance at Bella.

"Umm I'll ask the question if you don't mind," Bella's little timid voice said.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok, are you a virgin?"

Thinking I should toy with her mind a little, I said no even though it was a lie.

"BS," Emmett and Rosalie said.

Jasper said truth obviously he didn't know me that well to be my brother; Alice said BS and Bella said truth.

"So, is it BS or are you not really a virgin bro?" Emmett quizzed trying to see if I would be taking that shot after all.

I looked down, smirked and said," it's BS."

After that Jasper, Bella and I ended up taking shots. We kept playing the game for about thirty more minutes until Bella wanted to go home. We were all buzzed but I still offered to take her home. Being responsible we walked home instead of drove.

"So what is it like being a celebrity?" she said looking me in my eyes.

I stopped to think and said, "Well it can get kind of annoying but it's ok. At first the screaming women throwing themselves at me was very weird but you get used to it."

"Oh," she said biting her bottom lip, she cocked her head to the side and looked me up and down.

"You know," she said stepping closer to me, "You are so cute."

Bella being so close made blood pump in places it wasn't supposed to be if you know what I mean. Now come on let's be real I'm a man, a man who has needs.

"Y-y-you k-k-now you aren't so bad yourself."

"Mmmm," she said breathing on my neck "Thank you that means a lot coming from the ever so famous Edward Cullen."

Just when I was about to say something to her previous comment she licked my neck, making me hotter than ever. She moved her face and placed her warm lips upon mine. She gently parted my lips with her tongue and let it wrestle with mine. She put her hands around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to mine.

"Wait," I said gently pushing her away. "We can't do this, at least not like this. I come from a family who has made me promise no sex before marriage, and I know that kiss wasn't going to lead to us shaking hands and saying nighty night."

She wiped her lip with her thumb and said "Well maybe we should get married then." She pulled my hand and walked a few blocks north until we were at a wedding chapel that also had a hotel conveniently right beside it. We walked in bought some cheap rings and got married right there on the spot. Since she hardly knew me I knew this marriage was going to be a mistake in the morning, but this is what alcohol does to you. We went back to the hotel bought a room and went upstairs, as soon as I closed the door she quickly tried to rip my clothes off and kiss me at the same time. Soon with much roughness we were both naked. I laid her on the bed and spelled my name on her stomach with my tongue. As I did this she let little moans escape from her mouth. I went higher until I was at her perfect round, supple breasts. I licked around her nipple as she moaned "Mmmm Edward don't tease me." I ignored her and kept sucking her breasts. I stuck my hands in between her legs which made her go crazy. I wanted to do everything the right way, I wanted to please her they way she should be. I grabbed a condom from jean pocket and slid it onto my penis. I whispered in her ear, "are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Edward I want it, I want all of it."

With her confirmation I slowly slid my penis into her vagina. I eased up when I felt her body tense up. I waited a few more seconds and went back in. Knowing she was used to me know I pumped in and out of her faster, harder. She moaned out in ecstasy as she dug her manicured nails into my back. We went on like this for about an hour until we both came I collapsed onto her chest and we both fell into a happy blissful slumber.

I told Bella this leaving out the gory details of the wedding night. That was pure bliss. We decided that it was time for us to get up. She gave me my shirt back when she found hers and we checked out of the hotel. I got many curious stares because after all I was famous.

"Oh, Edward what are you and Bella doing here?" A voice I knew so well called from behind me. Oh shit this could not be good.

**Anyone who can guess the person gets a preview of the next chapter. We want to see five more reviews or no posting of the next chapter. **


	3. Let the fighting begin

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, because well for one thing we live in North Carolina and we are both in high school and we are not named Stephenie Meyer. Sorry for the long wait and this was originally on my other fanfiction but there is a long story involved so if you want to hear it PM Lauren she is known as Emmett and Edward are so cute. This chapter was written by my co-author, Lauren. After much consideration my co-author, Lauren, and I have decided that it would be in our best interests to umm . . . well . . . change this from humor to drama. You will see why in the chapter below and then I think that you will agree with me on that one. We have found out that when you put two lovely authors such as ourselves together you get on screwed up soap opera worthy drama. Never fear my pets but this is not written like a soap opera but it has drama and humor but romance too. This is an awesome story and I am sorry if you are not a dramatic person, such as me and my lovely co-author. By the way in this story you may notice that we changed Lauren's name to Laren; my co-author, Lauren does this in all of her fanfictions because Lauren is her name and she feels bad trash talking her own name. Now then when we have looked at this author's note and realized that it is much too long, sorry about that. Please thank Lauren for posting this chapter for me because I am grounded from the computer. I also want to apologize for the previous chapter, I know now that it was akward and I apologize for that. Lauren has cleared that up for me as well and don't blame her for the chapter. Now we want to let the fighting. . . loving begin. . . **

***IMPORTANT A/N ABOVE PLEASE SKIM!!***

**Chapter 3: Let the fighting begin. **

BPOV

I turned around to see who it was. It was Emmett. What the hell was Emmett doing here?

"Hey Emmett" Edward said trying to act as if he didn't know me.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked us.

"Ummm," was all Edward could say.

"I was just leaving," I said and I stormed away from both of them. I had to get back to my apartment and call Jake. He needed to know what happened.

I called a taxi and had the driver take me to my apartment. When I got back there were seven messages on my voicemail. Two were from Jake, one from Alice, and four from Edward. I didn't even bother to listen to them.

I picked up the phone to call Jacob.

(Ring,Ring,Ring)

"Hello"

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"I'm well; I have something to tell you"

"Go on," he sounded so trusting.

"I'm mar- marr- MARRIED."

"WHAT?"

"Yah, I'm married."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday"

"To who?"

"….Edward Cullen."

Pause

1 min.

2 min.

"Jake you there?"

"Yah, _the _Edward Cullen."

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Yep"

"Where does that leave us then, Bella."

"I don't know Jake, I don't know."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

We hung up.

I walked into the living room to watch television and figure things out.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I got up and walked to get the door. Before I got there I heard three more urgent knocks.

"I'll be right there," I shouted getting to the door.

"What was so important," I snapped. The person at the door was Edward.

"What do you want?" I asked warily. I was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Bella we need to talk," he said to me. He started to come in but I stopped him.

"Okay talk," I said blocking the doorway with my body.

"Not here, can I come in please?" he asked me.

"Well since you said please…. Uh no," I said. Why would he ignore me in front of his brother and then come here.

"Please?" he said moving toward me.

"Fine," I said and I let him in. I watched as he surveyed my apartment. It wasn't anything special but I liked it.

My apartment had dusty purple walls with a plushy dark brown couch. The couch was cute. It wasn't one of those ugly brown couches it was tasteful. I had a dark brown coffee table with a matching end table.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Edward came and sat down next to me.

"How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"You answer my question first. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to talk," he said.

"So… talk," I spat.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"My problem, what makes you think I'm the one with the problem?" I shouted as I stood up. He stood up as well which was terrible because he was taller than me.

"Yes your problem. You are an angry woman. Must you shout at me?" he said. He glared at me as he spoke.

"You're the one with the problem," I said to him. I was yelling again.

"My problem," he shouted back.

"Yes, first you tell me what happened as if I was an idiot then you ignore me," I yelled. I was so pissed off that I couldn't put it into words.

"Well now that, that is cleared up. I wanted to talk to you," he yelled louder than me.

"Fine talk," I said trying not to yell.

"Move in with me," he said and he looked serious.

"What?" I whispered shocked

"Move……in…with…….me" he said slowly.

"Are you serious," I asked him.

"Yes," he said

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I said severely.

"Here we go again," he said to himself. I heard him so I got angry.

"What do you mean by 'here we go again'," I said mimicking his voice.

"You, I swear you have severe mood swings," he said to me. He walked into the bedroom; I was close behind him when I saw him packing my clothes.

"What about you? You hit on me, marry me, talk to me like I'm an idiot, ignore me, then ask me to move in with you, make up your mind," I huffed at him. He paused and turned around to face me.

"What was that?" he asked me an evil smile on his face.

"You heard me," I said not wanting to say it all over again.

"What and you're perfect? You, my dear are practically bipolar." He said to me. **(Please do not be offended if you are bipolar I did not mean it to be offensive I apologize) **

"Think what you will. I'm leaving," I said and I stormed out of the apartment. Where was I going to go? I couldn't go back to my apartment. Sure I knew where he lived. We told each other last night. I wasn't going to his place because he would go to his place eventually right?

I continued walking around for a few hours. I slowly made my way back home. Edward most likely left a long while ago. I took my key out and noticed that the door was unlocked. Can he not lock a door? I walked in. a lot of my stuff was in boxes.

"Edward!" I screeched

"Yes?" he said innocently coming out of the kitchen.

"Why is all my stuff in boxes?"

"You are moving in with me." He said and it sounded like he almost added a "duh" to the end.

"I never agreed to that," I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to keep my temper under control.

"But I say you are," he said smirking. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"You cannot control me," I hissed. He wanted me to lose my temper.

"No? Well I want you to move in with me and oh, you are," he said grinning even wider.

I walked up to him and gave him a hard slap across the face. It was so funny I don't think he expected it.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted. Ha yes, I finally got him angry. Misery loves company.

"You were annoying me on purpose. You just wanted to get a reaction out of me. Well you got one," I yelled back.

"Me annoying you?! How about you annoy me. You bitch and whine all the time. It's like a buzzing in my ears," he shouted back at me. Yep he was angry and I was getting even angrier.

"Must you always point out my flaws? I know I'm annoying. I know I'm a bitch, and I know I'm plain. I don't need you to tell me what I already know." I felt tears welling in my eyes. I went to my bedroom and slammed the door. I locked it and went to sit on my bed.

"knock knock knock*

"Bella please let me in," Edward called through the door.

"No go away," I snapped at him.

"Please let me in," he pleaded.

"No," I screamed louder. I heard his footsteps get fainter. I smiled triumphantly. After a few moments I heard him return. He began to take the hinges off.

"Edward you stop that right now," I yelled getting up.

"You asked for it Bella," he called not pausing in his work. I had to think quickly. I could go into the bathroom and stay there.

I heard the door being taken off. I quickly ran into the bathroom. I forgot to lock the door on my way in. I lay down in the bathtub to try and hide from him.

I heard Edward open the bathroom door and come in. "Bella?" he said walking towards the bathtub. I tried to curl up in hopes that he wouldn't see me. He walked over and pulled the shower curtain back. He looked down and smiled at me. I jumped up and ran only to trip on air. I fell flat on my face.

"Shit," I muttered rolling over. I saw Edward looking at me.

"You okay," he asked leaning over.

"Just dandy," I said not getting up.

"Then why are you still on the ground?" he asked.

"Because it's comfy," I said not moving.

"Oh, okay," he said lying down next to me. "Please move in with me," he begged.

"Fine," I huffed. I was moving in with a famous movie star and I had no clue as to why.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll send someone over to get your stuff tomorrow. Get what you need for tonight," he said getting up.

"Kay," I said still not moving.

"Are you getting up?" he asked me still standing.

"Yah, in a minute." I lay there for a few moments more. I stood up and went to pack my stuff. I put in a pair of sweats, jeans, a t-shirt, socks, underwear, a toothbrush, my hairbrush and other stuff.

I walked out to meet him. Edward was in the living room waiting for me. He gave me a short kiss on the cheek and I was surprised at the spark of electricity that went through me.

I smiled at him and blushed. He took my bag and led the way to the car. It was a silver Volvo. Edward could sometimes be a gentleman and sometimes a jerk. He opened the passenger's door for me and got in the driver's side. He swiftly pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his place.

"Holy crap, slow down!" I cried to him looking at the speedometer. It was going on 100.

"Why I always drive like this," he said looking confused.

"Please slow down," I said clutching the seat in fear

He must have sensed my fear because he slowed down to 80 mph. that was still fast but it wasn't terrible.

"I hate driving slow," he muttered.

"Really, this is slow," I asked him.

"Yah, I usually go over 100 and I've never been caught or got a ticket," he told me.

"Oh," I said and I was silent for the rest of the trip.

*******************

"We're here, he said shaking me gently. I must have fallen asleep. He lived in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. There was a wood behind the house and a creek that was there too. It was breath taking.

"This is where you live?" I asked.

"Yah, I just bought it," he said opening the car door for me. He walked around to the trunk and got my suitcase. We both walked to the house.

He opened the door for me the inside of the house. The house was nicely decorated. I walked into the living room. Along the back wall was a giant window that took up the whole wall. The window let the person who is looking at see the back woods.

"Do you like it?" he asked me. He seemed worried and nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Yah, I love it," I said giving him a quick hug. Again I felt that same shock of electricity.

"Good," he said and he looked relieved.

"I need a shower," I said to him.

"Bedroom first door on the right, up the stairs," Edward said walking into the kitchen.

I walked up to the bathroom and started the shower. After I finished I walked down stairs to find Edward trying to cook. I stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Shit," he muttered as he stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"You okay?" I asked him walking into the kitchen.

"Yah I just got hungry and I figured you were too," he said. "Stupid stuff is too watery."

"Here move it down to simmer and leave the lid off," I said moving into the kitchen.

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

"Don't use that tone with me. Just do what I said."

"Fine," he said and he complied with my wishes.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was a huge piano in the corner. I looked at it Edward played the piano? I walked past it and saw the bookshelf on the wall. It was covered in books. I read some of the titles. They were mainly classics such as Jane Austen, Bronte sisters, and Shakespeare. There were a few current books such as Harry Potter, East and a book about vampires called Twilight.

"Bella come eat," Edward called. Getting me out of my thinking. We ate in silence only to be broken by me.

"So have you told your parents yet?" I asked him.

"No," he said shortly.

"You don't need to snap at me," I said losing my temper.

"Well it wasn't your business," he said standing up.

"It damn well is my business," I said standing up as well.

"Why is it your business?" he asked me his voice dripping with attitude.

"They're my in-laws!" I shouted moving away from the table and away from him.

"God we were married because we were drunk, Bella," he said moving towards me.

"I know that, but it doesn't change anything," I said backing up.

"Damn it Bella, you need to chill out," Edward said.

"You always do this to me. You are always acting like a hateful bastard," I said to him, well more like shouted at him.

"Bella you are being absurd," Edward said.

"Well you're an asshole," I said to him calmly.

"Me, why am I an asshole?" he asked.

"Because you always yell at me for the most trivial of things," I said.

"You should mind your own business," he spat.

"That was my business," I shouted picking up my plate. I was going to take it to the kitchen.

"It was not, my family does not concern you," he hissed at me.

"Bastard," I yelled and I threw the plate at him. Unfortunately my aim was off and it hit the wall beside his head. He looked genuinely shocked.

I turned and stalked out of the room and went back to the bedroom that had the bathroom that I took my shower in. I was shocked too; I usually was a non-violent person.

I changed into my sweats and cried. My life was a ruin. I am married to a man I hate and he doesn't believe in divorce. I heard him come in, apparently this was his room. Well I was the one who was hurt so I'm not leaving he is.

I heard him go into the bathroom and come out a few minutes later. I felt the covers beside me move and the mattress adjust to the new body. Edward had the nerve to get in bed with me! I shoved the covers back and began to get out of the bed when Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. I felt that surge of electricity again. Was this going to happen every time I touched him?

He pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry Bella you were right about everything. I was wrong you were right whether I like it or not, you are in my family," he said to me. He started off so sweet then blew it with saying like it or not.

"So what you're saying is you're sorry you didn't like me?" I asked.

"What... no!" he said, but I caught the pause.

"Why did you want me here?" I asked him. I was tired of all these games. This has to end now.

**EPOV**

Why did she ask the one question I didn't want to answer? What was I going to tell her? The truth. Yah, this will go over well hey Bella the reason I wanted you to move in was to get rid of my girlfriend. That would go over well. Oh, yah I hate Tanya. She asked me out and she seemed nice enough but soon turned psychotic. She would be the crazy ex if I broke with her w/o a reason.

"Because I married you duh," I said hoping she would shut up and go to sleep.

"Yah okay," she said and she got up. I went to pull her back off only to have her tell that if I touched her she would break my arm. It sounded like she meant it.

She walked out of the room. Knowing Bella she will be back.

**BPOV **

I was not going back in there. He was lying I knew he was lying. Why he lied I don't know. I went down the stairs and into the living room. There was a small closet behind the couch.

I opened it and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. I Bella Swan was going to sleep on the couch in my famous husband's house my life sucks.

I had a hard time falling asleep, but I finally did.

**EPOV**

I waited and waited for Bella to come back. I then realized she wasn't. I walked down the stairs to see her asleep on the couch. She looked uncomfortable.

I went over and picked her up bridal style. Her arms unconsciously went up and clung to my neck. It felt right to have her in my arms.

I put her down on her side of the bed and tucked her in. She snuggled in closer to me and sighed. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

******

I woke up to the sound of large crashing coming from the kitchen. I looked at the clock to see that it was a little past seven. Bella was still beside me sleeping. I got up and went to see who it was. This was the last the person I expected to see this morning. This is going to be one hell of a day. The person was none other than my girlfriend. . . TANYA.

**Dun, Dun, Dun sorry but the next chapter is being written by me the super awesome co-author, Iwantedwardcullen. So sorry to leave you there and we want to see twenty more reviews or no post and haha that means twenty more not total and we want to see more or there will be no Edward Cullen cookies for you and no chapter for you either, so we want those reviews. Thank you and hahaha review, review, review. See it is that little button at the bottom press it and then you can also add to favorites and anything else that you are not obliged to do. Thank you to those who did review and add this to their alerts list and favorites list you get and Edward Cullen life-size cookie . . . well virtual ones anyways. **


End file.
